Another Camp Rock Story
by amberpetriece
Summary: Mary & Joey r just friends now. Shane & Mitchie r the same. Shane & Joey r childhood friends. What happens when they introduce the girls? Better summary inside. Mitchie/Mary Joey/Mary Mitchie/Shane
1. Graduation

_**SUMMARY**Mary's just graduated. Joey and Shane have been friends since they met at camp as kids. So Joey, Tami, and Shane come to see her graduate from PA. Bringing Mitchie along. Mary is moving in with Joey and Shane and learns so is Mitchie, the whole thing planned unknown to the two girls. Before the 4 head to CR, Mary asks them to help her find her father and discovers she has siblings. While she's very much into Mary, Mitchie secretly wants to know who it was Shane cheated on her with so long ago. When she finds out, no one is prepared for the outcome._

"Mary Santiago," the Dean called as she made her way across the stage to collect her diploma. Applause Followed by cheers rang from the crowd. She heard her name and recognized the voice. Her best friend, Tami had come to see her graduate. She smiled at the Dean as he handed her, her diploma and they paused for a picture. She walked back to her seat and searched the crowd for her friends. Finally she spotted Joey and Tami waving. Dustin sat on Tami's right. He was talking to a girl with dark hair. She couldn't see her face though. She was probably just some girl they ended up sitting next to.

After Mary retrieved the cap she'd thrown on the stage so she wouldn't lose it, she wiped a tear from her eye. She took a look around the Theatre as everyone piled out. She'd performed many nights in this theatre in the year and a half she'd attended The Manhattan Academy of Performing Arts. The best days of her life were spent at this campus. Now she was leaving and it made her a little sad. But at the same time, she was excited to be moving back to L.A. and into Joey's new house with Shane Grey (Joey's old friend he went to camp rock with) and Dustin "The Funk", and attend The American Musical and Dramatic Academy.

"Mary Santiago," a woman with short dark hair called her name. Mary turned and smiled at her dance instructor, Christine, who she'd been living with. Mary walked to her and put took Christine's outstretched hands.

"Mary," Christine said with a smile. "I can't believe one of the best dancer's I've seen in nearly 20 years is leaving."

Mary could see the shine of tears in Christine's eyes.

"Aw, Christine. Please don't cry," Mary said hugging her.

"Oh, my Pequena Bailarina (Tiny Dancer)," Christine said pulling away and hold Mary's face in her hands. "Your mother would be so proud...I know I am."

Mary smiled causing tears to spill down her cheeks as she hugged Christine again. Mary's mother had graduated from this very school. Christine had been her best friend and roommate during their years at P.A. Mary's mother moved to California to "live the dream" while Christine stayed behind trying to get to Broadway. Years later, she became a dance instructor at P.A.

"I know," Mary whispered into Christine's shoulder. "Thank you for everything."

Christine let go of Mary and wiped her tears.

"Okay, okay. Enough of this mushy stuff."

Mary laughed and wiped her own tears.

"Call me when you get settled back home."

"Yes ma'am. I will." Mary said looking around the nearly empty theatre. "Where's Trevor?"

"She was just here," Christine looked around for her daughter. "She...oh, there she is," she said pointing at the empty balcony. Trevor, Christine's daughter and Mary's roommate/rehearsal partner, was sitting alone with a single rose in her hand. Mary ran upstairs and sat down beside her.

"Trevor, are you okay?" she asked concerned.

Trevor looked up at Mary and smiled handing her the rose. Mary smiled and took it from her and smelled it.

"I'm going to miss you. You've lived with us for over a year and now you're leaving. My room looks so weird without your stuff in there."

"I'm going to miss you too," Mary said taking Trevor's hand.

"Promise you won't hook up with anyone Hotter than me," Trevor gave her a cocky smile.

Mary returned it. She admired Trevor's perfect smile, shallow dimples, short choppy dyed hair, tan skin, and chocolate brown eyes. There was no way she'd meet any girl hotter.

"I promise. No one hotter."

Mary hugged her and without hesitation Trevor wrapped her arms around her neck. When she pulled away their eyes met. Before Mary could even blink, Trevor pressed her lips to hers. Mary fell into the kiss comfortably remembering the first time they'd kissed.

They were rehearsing a duet late one night in the studio. Mary was getting use to being lifted by a girl. They'd been flirting the whole 2 months Mary had been in that class. Trevor was supposed to catch Mary's Cabriole, instead of her landing on the ground. They both tumbled over, leaving Mary on top of her. After laughing for a minute, they realized they hadn't moved. Trevor pushed the hair out of Mary's face and kissed her. They spent hours on that floor, and they weren't dancing.

Trevor brought Mary out of her memory when she pulled out of the kiss, pressing their foreheads together and biting her lip.

"How long 'til your friends come looking for you," Trevor whispered tracing her thumb across her bottom lip.

"5 minutes...maybe." she whispered back chills pulsing through her body as Trevor trailed her finger down her neck.

"That's all I need."

Trevor smiled and pulled Mary's hand. She followed her to the theatre's control room in the corner of the balcony. Before Mary could get the door closed, Trevor pinned her against it connecting their lips. Her hands slid up Mary's thighs lifting her gown and dress. She let out a small moan when Trevor grazed her hand teasingly over the area beneath her black cotton g-string. She kissed along Mary's jaw line down to her neck. Mary wrapped her fingers in Trevor's short hair. She felt Mary's breath on her neck as she bit her gently. She played with the band o of her panties for a moment before her slid down and gently rubbed Mary's clit, causing her to let out a small moan.

"You're extremely wet," Trevor whispered into her neck with a smile.

"That happens when I'm around you," Mary whispered.

Trevor kissed Mary's lips before dropping to her knees. She lifted Mary, who was still leaning against the door, placing both legs on her shoulders and began teasing Mary's clit with her tongue. Mary gasped as Trevor's movement's got faster. Breathing harder, "Don't stop," she told Trevor. She had to cover her mouth with her hand to muffle a load moan when Trevor slipped 2 fingers in her.

Minutes later, Trevor placed Mary's feet back on the ground. She continued to lean against the door catching her breath as she watched Trevor grab the box of tissues off the control board. She smiled at Mary after throwing the tissue away.

"Told you that's all I needed," she said picking up Mary's panties and twirling them around her index finger.

Mary laughed snatching them and put them back on.

"Well you always did get me overly excited."

Trevor watched as she straightened her dress.

"Is it straight?" she asked opening her graduation gown.

"Yeah, it's straight."

Trevor kissed her lips one more time before opening the door.

"Now, c'mon. I want to see Joey." She said pulling Mary's arm.

_A/N: Imagine Trevor as Lalaine from Lizzie McGuire. Hope you like it. R&R please._


	2. Goodbye High School, Hellow Mitchie

2

"Joey!" Trevor called to the tall sandy blonde looking around like he was lost. He and the others turned and greeted them with a smile. Trevor ran and jumped into Joey's arms. They'd stayed friends after Trevor danced in one of his music videos. Tami squealed and hugged Mary. They hadn't seen much of each other in almost a year. Even during Mary's visit home, Tami was busy trying to get her clothing line started and applying for colleges. She was accepted to Istituto Marangon in Paris, France.

"I missed you so much!" Tami whined. Mary smiled as she released her.

"Hey Tami," Trevor gave a sly smile. "What, no hug for me?" she said taking a few steps in her direction.

"Oh," Tami replied nervously looking down at her feet. "Hi Trevor."

Tami wasn't the shy type. Getting nervous while talking to someone wasn't in her character. But Trevor was a completely different story.

"Don't get too excited." Trevor said looking around. "Where's that tag-along, Dustin?"

"He's not a tag along. He's my boyfriend." She said through greeted teeth.

Ever since her last visit to New York, Trevor had gotten under Tami's skin. The three of them had attended a party and all had gotten drunk. Trevor and Tami ended up nearly having sex at this party. Tami was so freaked out not only because she'd cheated on Dustin, but she'd cheated on Dustin with a girl. And she was still a little angry that Trevor had taken advantage of the situation. Mary however thought it was a bit funny. She and Trevor had never dated. They were simply dance partners and roommates who happened to have sex every now and then. But Tami apologized over and over.

"So where is he?" Trevor asked stepping closer making Tami back away uncomfortably.

"He went to the bathroom with Shane and Mitchie."

"Shane's here?" Mary became excited.

"Yup," Joey said hugging her. "Said he wouldn't miss this for the world. And Mitchie's been dying to meet you."

"Do you guys _always_ talk about me when I'm not around?" She asked eyeing him and Tami before they both smiled and together said 'Yes'. She laughed. "Why?"

"Because we missed you brat!"

Mary turned around and smiled as Shane lifted her into one of his awesome spinning hugs she loved so much. Tami grabbed at Dustin's arm when he came to stand next to her as she glanced sideways at a very amused Trevor. Shane placed Mary back on the ground so she could hug Dustin. Then Shane put his arm around her shoulder.

"Mary Santiago," He said with that goofy grin he had. "This is Mitchie Torres."

It was the first time she'd noticed the girl with him. The girl that Dustin was talking to in the theatre. She had long wavy brunette hair that complemented her skin tone. A dimpled chin that was just too cute. And sparkling cocoa eyes looking back at her. Mary had never seen anyone so beautiful…and then she smiled.

"Hi, I've heard a lot about you." She said extending her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Mary smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too."

She placed her hand in Mitchie's. A tingle she'd never felt before spread up her arm. Mitchie must have felt it too because she looked down at the soft warm hand she was holding. Then she met Mary's eyes. 'Whoa' they both thought to themselves. After a few silent moments Mary felt everyone's eyes on them and dropped Mitchie's hand. She glanced at Trevor who was obviously checking Mitchie out. 'Of course' she thought.

Mary took pictures with her friends and some with her classmates. Trevor hugged Shane and Trevor, said her last goodbye to Mary, winked at Mitchie, and pinched Tami on the ass before she went to find her mother. Mary noticed her wipe a tear from her face as she disappeared into the crowd. Something VERY rare with Trevor, and it made Mary's heart ache.

"You ready to go tiny dancer?" Joey asked lifting Mary's back pack over his shoulder.

She took a long look around at her classmates taking pictures with each other and their families. "Yeah," she said with a sigh. "I'm ready."

As they drove away Mary watched out the window as her high school disappeared from view. Once she couldn't see it anymore she turned back in her seat with tears streaming down her cheeks. Mitchie, who sat next to her in the back of the van noticed. She hesitated before putting her hand on Mary's knee in a comforting manner.

"It's going to be okay Mary." Her voice was soft.

Mary looked at her knee and then back into her beautiful smiling face. She couldn't help but smile as her sadness was eased. "Thank you." She said with butterflies in her stomach from just that one touch.

Mitchie smiled and pulled her hand away even though she didn't want to and looked out her window. She could feel Mary's eyes on her but continued to star out her window.

"So you're the girl Shane's always talking about." Mary was still smiling when Mitchie faced her.

"Huh?" She looked to the front seat at Shane who was babbling on to Joey and the others about the moving situation. "He still talks about me?" She was surprised.

"Mary raised an eyebrow. She had no idea Mitchie had once suspected that Mary was the one Shane cheated on her with. "Well, yeah. You're his first love and best friend." She said confused. "I thought you knew that."

"I did…I do." She corrected herself. "I just didn't know he talked about me with…you."

"Why wouldn't he?" The look of confusion grew on Mary's face.

"No reason." Mitchie quickly responded.

Mary's brow's came together. "…Riiight." She didn't believe her.

"So," She quickly changed the subject. "Your friend Trevor was…" she searched for the word. "Interesting?"

Mary burst into laughter. "If _that's_ what you want to call it. Sorry about her, she's not at all shy about being attracted to someone." She smiled at Mitchie causing her to blush.

"Yeah. I could definitely tell." She shared a laugh with Mary.

Mitchie asked about life at P.A. Mary happily told her how amazing it was and how she came to meet Christine Martinez and her daughter Trevor. By the time they got on the plane Mary was yawning. Mary watched out her window as they took off. During turbulence, Mitchie grabbed Mary's wrist. She looked down at her arm and back up at Mitchie with a smile. She knew she was scared and placed her hand on the brunettes causing her to look at Mary.

"Sorry. I-I hate flying." Mitchie said shyly.

Mary's tired grin grew. "It's okay. You can hold on as long as you need." She blushed realizing she'd actually said that last part out loud. Mitchie smiled and relaxed against her seat and her grip on Mary's wrist as the plane stopped shaking.

"Thanks." She said looking at Mary's sleepy smiling face. "You can lay your head down if you want." She shrugged her shoulder.

"Thanks." Mary leaned against her shoulder wrapping her arm around hers. Mitchie smiled to herself getting that tingly warm feeling from when she shook Mary's hand.

"You never said anything about your dad." She said trying to keep her voice steady.

"I never met him." She said after a yawn. "Dominique wouldn't let me look for him after mom died."

Mitchie felt bad for bringing it up. She'd seen how Shane's father's death still affected him.

"How old were you…when she died, I mean?"

Mary pulled the cheap little airline blanket to her chin. "I'd just turned 13."

Mitchie's heart ached. 'Just like Shane.' She told herself mentally before letting out a yawn herself. She looked down at Mary whose eyes were closed. Eventually, Mitchie drifted off to sleep too, her head on Mary's.

Shane smiled when he got up to go to the rest room. He grabbed Tami's camera from her lap and quietly snapped a couple pictures. Tami turned in her seat and smiled.

"Too adorable." She said as Shane gave her back the camera.

"I don't think we have to worry about her little crush on you anymore." Shane teased Tami and continued to the back rest room.


	3. Welcome Home Mary

3

"So we'll meet you guys back at the house. We've got to make a detour." Shane said winking at Tami and Joey.

Mary noticed the smile everyone was sharing but chose to ignore it. She was a bit tired from the plane and being up since the crack of dawn. She threw her back pack over her shoulder with a huff. "Let's go." She whined to Joey. "I wanna see the new house."

"See ya later Mary." Shane kissed her forehead.

"Bye Mary." Mitchie smiled and waved causing Mary to smile back before they walked to the car.

"Your stuff arrived a few days ago. We bought you a few things too. Hope you don't mind." Joey said with a smile.

Mary wore a smile the whole ride home. Driving through L.A. at night was amazing. She'd missed it here so much. Being home gave her a feeling like no other. Especially since she didn't have to go back to Doma-freak's. They pulled into an inclined lit drive way in the Hollywood Hills that lead to a huge house.

"Wow!" Was all she could say with wide eyes.

"4 bed rooms, each with their own bathroom. Guest house, 5 car garage, huge kitchen, plenty of space, great pool, _And…_" he turned and looked at an 'awed' Mary. "Our very own recording and dance studio's." he finished with a smile.

"We have our own studio?" She whipped her head around looking at him excitedly.

"What'd you expect? You're moving in with one of the Hanson brother's and a Backstreet Boy." Tami laughed from the back seat.

"Funny." Joey turned off the closed the garage door.

They gave her a quick tour of the house before showing her to her room. Her stuff was lined up across the wall in boxes next to a purple dresser and mirror. On the other side o the room her new bed was already set up. A 4 post California Canopy King. She smiled thinking of her mothers bed. It was exactly the same. _"Fit for royalty!"_ her mother would always say.

"A princess bed?"

"Like your moms." Dustin smiled nudging her with his shoulder.

"It sucks you're going with Tami to Paris, Dusty." She said. "So there's just gonna be an empty room?" She walked over to her balcony doors.

"No. Mitchie moved in last week. In the guest house. Didn't Joey tell you?" Dustin looked at Joey who had answered his phone.

Mary's heart fluttered with excitement. _'She's going to live here too?' _She thought to herself. A grin pulled at the corners of her lips. She quickly tried to hide it, but Dustin had noticed.

"Heh. I saw that." He chuckled giving her a hard time. "And I saw you two on the plane. You should go for it, Mary."

Mary blushed. "Yeah, well…she is cute. But, she's Shane's 1st love. I love Shane. I couldn't do that to him." She was telling the truth but wanted to change the subject. "Plus, what if she's not even into girls?" Mary sat on her fluffy mattress and Dustin sat next to her.

"Trust me. I doubt that's be a problem. I mean he did cheat on her. And she does like girls. She's got thing for Tami." He couldn't help laughing at the curly haired girl who'd just entered the room. Mary looked at them both and Joey put his phone back in his pocket.

"Seriously?" She couldn't hid the grin.

"Yeah. It's cute and I'm flattered, but I'd like to find her someone else." Tami said giving her 'the look'. Mary frowned. This was a set-up.

"Oh, so that's where I come in?"

"You two are perfect for each other." Tami said excitedly. Mary continued frowning as she crossed her arms.

"Really. And how is that?" She asked in a dry voice.

"You've both dated famous pretty boys." Dustin laughed and pointed at Joey.

"She'll be using that dance studio as much as you and me." Joey said smacking Dustin in the back of the head.

"She dances?" Mary's interest returned.

"Not as much as she sings." Joey smiled. "They're here. C'mon Mary. We got you a _'Welcome Home'_ present."

She followed them down stairs and to the studio where Mitchie and Shane were waiting. Smiles plastered on their faces. "Welcome Home, Pequena Bailarina." Shane pulled a black acoustin guitar out of a case. Her jaw dropped as he placed it in her hands. There was a pair of dance shoes on the front. Along the neck was her nick name. 'Pequena Bailarina'. Spanish for 'Tiny Dancer'. It's what her mother called her when she was little. And Christine called her the same.

"Y-You guys got this for me?" She looked at all their smiling faces.

"Joey said you needed a new one." Mitchie said with her beautiful face splitting smile.

"It's beautiful." Mary said talking more to and about Mitchie than anything. Mitchie blushed and Mary place the guitar back in its case. "Thank you." She said hugging each of her friends. Sh reached Mitchie and wrapped her arms around her neck just as she had the others. Without hesitation Mitchie's arms were around her waist. She smiled into the hug inhaling Mary's scent before she pulled out of her embrace. The hug was over too soon or Mitchie as she dropped her hands to her sides.

"This is amazing." She said gently strumming the strings in the case. "It'll defiantly help with all the writing I've been doing lately."

Mitchie felt her stomach flop at the smile Mary wore. It made her glow. She couldn't believe how beautiful this girl was or how she was effecting her already. And she even got a hug out of it.

"Okay." Shane clapped his hands together. "We brought pizza's and whine. It's waiting on the back patio and I'm _starving_, so lets do this!"

They toasted Mary's graduation and starting her new life. They talked about their plans now that they've all graduated high school. Tami and Dustin were excited to go to Paris. They'd both just started learning French. Neither of them were very good. Dustin could barely get by speaking Spanish. They sat around the table sipping the last bits of whine. Mitchie did her best to keep her eyes off of Mary who was sitting next to her. She couldn't help it.

"So I've been thinking." She said grabbing everyone's attention again. She looked around the table at her friends and Mitchie. "Since I'm not with Doma-freak anymore…I want to find my dad." There was a silence as they registered what she had said. Joey was the first to speak.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course she's sure. She's been talking about it since her mom died." Tami scolded him as if that were as stupid question. He looked at Mary.

"Yes." She told him. He nodded, a half-smile on his face.

"I'm in!" Shane practically yelled. He was so enthused. Maybe it was all the whine. She giggled anyway.

"Me too." Joey smiled completely.

"Do you even have to ask?" Tami gave her a smirk.

Dustin also agreed to get in on the action and Mary couldn't stop smiling. Her eyes started to burn with tears of joy, but she held them back as she looked at the girl next to her. "You're a part of this crazy little family now." She said. "So will you help us?"

It was true. Mitchie had gotten very close to everyone while she was in New York. She was a part of the group now. Mitchie smiled. "Yes. I'll help."

That night Mary climbed into her new bed with a picture of her mother. It was like laying on a cloud she thought. She stared at the picture a moment before placing it on the night stand. She looked around her new almost empty room. "Welcome home, Mary." She said to herself smiling before she turned off her lamp and fell went to sleep.


	4. POV

4

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

I'm not really sure how long I've been staring at the ceiling of the guest house, but all I can think about is her. I don't understand it. We _just_ met and already her face has been etched in my mind. Even after I closed my eyes, I tossed and turned for over an hour. She won't stop dancing around in my head. 'Oh god.' I thought. The image of her dancing...I beat she's even hotter when she's dancing.

It's after midnight. We'd all decided to go to bed. We're all pretty tired from the excitement of the day. Still, I can't sleep. So instead I decided to go outside and call my other best friend, Caitlyn. I sat in a chair by the pool and pushed the 'Call' button. She answered on the third ring.

"Hey Mitch!" she said enthusiastically.

"Hey Katy. How's Italy?"

"It's beautiful. We're in Rome now enjoying breakfast. But I got to say," her voice became quieter on the other end. "I'm getting bored going to so many museums." I smiled to myself. "How was New York? Did you finally get to meet this Mary chick?"

Even from the other side of the world, she managed to make me blush. "Yeah. She's absolutely gorgeous. I can't get her off my mind and now I can't sleep."

"Oooh, so it's like that?"

I bit my lip considering it. "Yeah. I guess so. But one thing kind of bothers me." I stared up at the dark sky. Few stars but it was still nice.

"What's that?" She asked.

"She and Shane seem really…close." I wasn't sure how to describe it and thought maybe I was over thinking things. Or maybe even imagining it.

"Jesus Mitch, really? I thought you let that go. She's gay. Shane didn't cheat on you with her."

"I know, it's stupid. I just want to know that's all." He was the only person I'd ever dated and he meant a lot to me. Even though he made me realize I like girls _and_ guys, he still cheated on me and that hurt.

"What if it was a guy?" Caitlyn said laughing.

"Then maybe I wouldn't feel so bad." I laughed too.

"Well in my opinion, any guy that would cheat on _you_ is _obviously_ gay."

I felt myself relax at her words. She always knew just what to say to make me think clearly. I decided to forget about it…I guess? Whatever. Besides, if things play out right _I'll_ be with her.

"Hey, I got to go. The shuttle's leaving. More museums…FUN!"

"Okay. I'll talk to you later." I said a little bummed out.

"Bye Mitch." She hung up.

I dropped my phone in my lap and stared up at the sky. The breeze in the warm summer night was relaxing. I closed my eyes for a moment and listened for any sign of movement coming from the house. Nothing. Every light in the house was off. I decided to go for a quick swim.

The water was warm and soothing against my skin. I dipped my head under to wet my hair. Before I could open my eyes someone jumped in. When their head popped out of the water I realized it was _her_. She smiled and swam in my direction stopping _just_ in front of me. In the pool like I realized she was naked. I looked away feeling my cheeks flush.

"Can't sleep?" She asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much." I said nervously. I felt her hand grab mine in the water looked at her. I was almost positive she could hear my heart pounding because she smiled.

"I saw you out here and wanted to tell you something." She got a little closer.

"Ok. What's up?" I couldn't really think of anything else. She makes me extremely nervous and she's right here in front of me naked, in a pool, after I've been tossing and turning with because I can't get her off my mind.

"I wanted to thank you."

She backed me against the side of the pool. In the light I could see the hunger in her eyes. No one's ever looked at me that way. Not even Shane. She closed the space between us as she connected her lips to mine and I could feel her press her naked body against me. I instantly kissed her back, which surprised even me. Her hands on my hips, mine cupping her face, wrapping my legs around her waist as she desperately pulled at the soaked tank I wore. She pulled it over my head and chunked it somewhere in the water. Her hands explored my skin as she licked my bottom lip and I granted her entrance. Her tongue fought against mine in a battle for dominance. I couldn't remember the last time I'd actually been this turned on.

Just as I felt her hand slide into the front of my boxer's, I woke up to a bright Sunrise blinding me. I glanced down at my body. 'I'm still dressed?' I thought. And completely dry too with my cell safely lay on my lap. The crisp morning air made me shiver.

"A dream?" I asked myself out loud. I decided to think about it later and go back inside to my bed. I dropped my feet from the chair in front of me and felt pain. I was stiff. Falling asleep in a pool chair with my legs propped up wasn't a smart idea. I thought about her lips against mine as I limped back to my bed. I couldn't stop the smile that grew on my face as I plugged in my phone. I couldn't believe how real the dream seemed. But as soon as my head hit the pillow, was out again. This time I dreamt of touring with one of my favorite Canadian artists. Lights.

….

**Mary's P.O.V.**

The morning sun beamed through my balcony doors pulling me out of my slumber. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked around the bright nearly empty room. "I definitely need to get some curtains." I told myself as I climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom before going down stairs to make coffee and call Christine.

"So you're enjoying being back?" Christine asked from New York.

"Yes. I missed this place. And Joey bought me a princess bed." I laughed as I sipped my coffee and listened to her joyful laugh.

"Well, he's always been a charmer. I know he'll take good care o you. But if there's ever anything you need, you let me know." Her warm motherly voice made me feel safe and comforted.

"Thanks. There _is _one thing I need…that I wanted to ask you." I silently prayed she wouldn't disappoint me.

"Anything bailarina."

"Did mom ever talk about my father? Who he was or anything?" There was a silence on the other end. I was almost convinced she'd hung up on me 'til I looked at my screen. The call was still good. "Christine?"

I heard her sigh. "I'm here mi hija. I knew you'd ask me that someday."

"I'm sorry. But I just _have to_ know. Did she or not?" I was becoming a little impatient. It was still too early for me but I needed answers. I heard her sigh

"Actually I met him once." Her words made instantly excited.

"Y-You met my dad?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes. He was a temporary guitarist for Dominique and they met on tour. She invited me to a show one night while I was in Chicago and she introduced me then."

My heart pounded. He played guitar, like me. Obviously the desire to perform was in my blood. My mother was a dancer and I now know that my father is a musician.

"What," I had to clear my throat to continue. "What's his name?" I was on the edge of my seat.

"They called him Bobbie G. I never found out what the G stood for."

I felt my hope dwindle a bit. No last name. Fabulous. "Was he good to her?"

"Oh honey, he was very good to her. But it just didn't work out."

"But why?" My heart was breaking. If he was good to her then what the hell happened? "Why didn't they stay together?" For a moment I thought it was because of me. I was now fully awake and couldn't stop with the questions.

"He was separated from his wife. They were about to get a divorce. He met your mother and they fell in love. He even decided to go to rehab to be a better father to his son and a better man for her."

'Oh my god…'

"His wife found out she was pregnant while he was in treatment with their second child. Your mother convinced him to go back to his wife and try to work it out. Be there for his family. Despite his love for her, he knew she was right. So they ended everything and decided it was best not to contact each other again."

My heart broke. They were in love. And she made him go back to his family. She gave him up.

"A few weeks later she found out she was pregnant with you." She finished.

"Why didn't she tell him?"

"She wanted him to live his life without her. Just like they had agreed."

My mind raced. My heart ached. I was confused. Excited. Scared. I couldn't decide what I felt. 'I have siblings.'

"Mary? You still there?" Christine's voice brought me back.

"Sorry. I got to go Christine. Thanks for your help."

"You going to be okay mi hija?"

"Yeah. I just got to do some research. I got to find him."

"Well, alright. But if you need me," she said and I could hear the concern in her voice.

"I know." I smiled as that safe, comforting feeling came back.

"Bye pequena bailarina." I closed my phone.

I sipped my coffee as I thought about everything she'd said. I couldn't believe it. Just as I drank the last bit of my coffee I looked up to see Shane stumbling sleepily into the kitchen. I laughed at his messy bed head and he looked up smiling.

"Morning. He said as he kissed the top of my head and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning. Excited for the holidays are we?" I nodded at his Christmas tree boxers. He looked down and laughed.

"Well I could've came in here naked."

I frowned putting my mug in the sink. "Ew. No offense."

"None taken." He yawned and scratched his head. "So, who the hell would you call at," he looked at the clock on the coffee maker. "7 in the morning?"

I watched him take a drink from his mug as he sat next to me unfolding the morning paper. "Christine. I forgot to call her yesterday when we got here. We had an interesting talk."

"Oh?" He tried his best to sound interested. I could tell by his 'I'm too tired to care but I'll pretend anyway' tone. "About what?"

I smiled at his attempt to care. "My dad. She's actually met him." I said. That got his attention really quick. He was fully alert as he dropped the paper and pushed his messy hair away from his eyes and looked at me.

"Wait, Seriously? What's she say? Did she tell you his name?" He was as excited as me. It made me smile as I told him everything Christine had told me. When I was done he looked amazed and hopeful and a little sad.

"She let him go so he could save his family?" I nodded a 'Yes'. He looked away. Something, there in his eyes. I don't know what it is, but it seemed so familiar. "She must have really loved him to be able to give him up like that."

I hadn't thought of it that way really 'til he said it. I realized what it was I was seeing in his eyes. I was talking about my father and making him think of his. What I saw in his eyes was the pain of missing a deceased parent. I reached out and held his hand causing him to look back at me. I smiled and received one in return. He knew what I was trying to say without me having to say it. That's how it worked with him and me. He'd lost his father to cancer when he was 13. I lost my mother to some drunk driver just after my 13th birthday. So when it came to moment like these between us, words were unnecessary.

"You don't have to help me Shane. If it's too painful…"

His smile faded. "Are you kidding me? You're like a sister to me. I'd do anything for you."

A warm fuzzy feeling came over me as I teared up. It was the first time I'd ever heard him say anything like that to me. I couldn't stop the smile that took over my face. He stood and made me stand too. He hugged me and I rested my head on his chest. This was the brother I never had. I loved Jason and Nate, but I wasn't close to them like was with Shane. Is this the kind of connection I could have with my real siblings?

"Thanks Shane. I got to go shower. You should _really_ put some clothes on."

He laughed and I went upstairs to my bathroom to shower. It was the first day of my quest to find my father.


	5. Did You See What I Saw?

4

Mitchie woke to a knocking on the door. She groaned before telling them to come in. She opened her eyes to see Shane bringing her coffee. He set it down next to her phone before he pounced on her.

"Uhg! Shane! It's too early!" She complained putting the pillow over her face.

"Get up Torrez, we've got a game to win today!" He pulled the pillow away and bounced up and down on her.

"Jeez, okay!" He got off her and sat down. "I didn't get much sleep. Why do you have to be _so annoying, so early_?"

"Aw. I'm sorry, pretty girl." He said sweetly and cuddled up next to her and holding her like he use to. She was comfortable this way because he was still her best friend. "It's not _my_ fault you slept in a pool chair all night." She looked at him and he smiled. "I got up for something to drink and saw you outside passed out in the chair."

"Then why didn't you wake me?"

"I tried. When I shook you, you called me Mary."

She felt her cheeks burn hot. 'The dream'. He looked at her and laughed. "Known the girl a day and already you're dreaming about her." He teased.

She smacked him on the chest. "Shut up." She said as she sat up.

"You should give it a shot. It's obvious you two are into each other. I've saw the way you looked at her all day yesterday. The way she looked at you."

Her patients with this boy was wearing thin as she sipped her coffee. "Shut up Shane."

"And don't think we didn't see you two on the plane. You looked so cute all cuddled up to her."

_"Shane!"_ She had to raise her voice and with it being barely 10 she wasn't happy about it. _"SHUT THE HELL UP!" _

That goofy grin of his appeared on his face. "I'm just trying to encourage you."

"By trying to get your ex girlfriend to go out with your best friends ex girlfriend?"

"No." He rolled his eyes at her. "By getting my ex girlfriend to go out with my gay best friends gay ex girlfriend." He finished with a laugh and she joined in.

"You've been planning this for a while haven't you?"

He flipped his hair and shrugged. "Guilty." He said with a smile.

"Why do you want this to happen so badly?"

"I just want to see you happy. You're my best friend." She smiled as he said this. I just want what's best for you. I think Mary would make you very happy."

"Shane can I ask you something? Without you freaking out."

He looked at her confused. "That's a horrible way to begin a question Mitch. But go ahead."

She hesitated before she set down her coffee. "I know it sounds crazy," she began. "But was it her?"

"Her who?"

"Mary."

"Was Mary what?" He genuinely looked confused but she was annoyed he hadn't caught on.

"Was Mary the girl you cheated on me with?" She finally asked the question she'd been dying to know for almost a year. His brows furrowed and he looked offended.

"Mary? What? No!" He practically jumped out of the bed after answering her.

"I'm sorry." _'Wow do I feel stupid'_ "I just…I needed to know. And you two are so close." She blushed. "Are you ever going to tell me?"

His gaze softened as he walked over to her and looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry. What I did was horrible. And I'll always feel like shit for it." He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest. "But I'm not ready for anyone to know yet. Not when even _I'm_ not completely comfortable with it."

She looked up at him and he made eye contact.

"I promise someday I'll tell you." He said. "But it wasn't Mary. She's like a sister to me."

"Okay." She almost whispered smiling. It was enough for her for now.

He pecked her quickly on the lips. "Get dressed." He said and smacked her on the ass before leaving.

**Shane & Joey**

Shane sat in his room after waking up Mitchie. He held his guitar, softly playing the song Mitchie inspired him to write the year they met at Camp Rock. He sang the lyrics softly to himself:

_"You're the voice I hear inside my head. The reason that I'm singing'. I need to find you. I gotta find you."_

The memories of her showing him why he loved music in the first place, how she made him feel, and how she showed him who he really was. Why he was always such an ass. It all came flooding back to him as he sang.

_"You're the missing piece I need. The song inside of me. I need to find you. I gotta find you."_

Then the night he cheated played in his head. He continued to play the music but stopped singing. The kissing. The touching. The passion. The guilt he felt the next morning. He stopped playing and broke down crying.

"Hey." Joey was standing in the doorway. "Are you okay?" He asked as he sat shut the door. Shane put down his guitar and shook his head 'No'. He buried his face in his hands as Joey sat on the bed next to him. "Dude, what's wrong?"

"Mitchie thinks I cheated on her with Mary." Tears spilled down his cheeks.

A surprised looked appeared on Joey's face. "Are you serious? What'd you tell her?"

"Mary's like a sister to me." He said wiping his face. "Then she asked if I'm _ever _going to tell her."

Joey nodded. "Are you?"

Shane looked down at the floor. He loved Mitchie. He really did. But there were things about himself he didn't want her to know. "I'm not ready." Joey smiled understanding. He knew why. "I wish my dad was here." Shane finished.

Joey pat Shane on the back. "I know."

Outside, Tami was shocked at what she was hearing and seeing. Joey hadn't closed the door all the way. Dustin's mouth had hit the floor. Tami grabbed his arm pulling him away and down the stairs toward the garage.

"Did you see what I saw?" Tami asked as she closed the door to her newly restored VW van she name The Great Pumpkin.

"Unless I woke up blind this morning…yes." He stared blankly through the windshield.

"We have to keep this to ourselves."

"I know."

"I'm serious. _No one_ can know." She looked at him seriously.

"Babe…I _know_. I'm not stupid."

"Aw. I never said you were." She pouted guiltily and kissed him on the cheek. "Text Mitchie for me. Tell her we'll meet her there."

"I thought Mary was going to meet us." He looked confused.

"No. Mary and Shane are going to the hospitals. And Mary said something about Trevor's mom knowing a little bit about her dad. Apparently, they've met."

"So we're already a little bit closer?" he asked looking hopeful and goofy.

"Not really. A name…not even a full name."

"Great."

"Yeah. So Mitchie and Joey are gonna meet us at the library and we're all gonna do research. We might even have to ask Doma-freak for information. Which should be…interesting. If that idiot can even remember anything." She ranted on making Dustin laugh.

"SHANE! Your hair is FINE! _LET'S GO_!" Mary was getting sick of waiting. She'd never met a guy who took longer to get ready than Shane Grey.

"He takes longer than any girl I know." Mary turned to Mitchie who was walking in the back door. Her hair fell over her shoulders in dark brown waves. She had on a 'Team Edward' shirt, ripped up tight jeans with blue and black poke-a-dot tights underneath, and her favorite pair of blue converse boots. "It's quite pathetic actually." Her smile was warm and Mary's stomach flopped.

"Yeah, _very_." Mary answered and laughed.

Mitchie walked into the kitchen and rinsed her coffee mug. She looked up at Mary thumbing through her phone. Mitchie looked her up and down. She was wearing red skinny jeans with a hole in the left knee, purple converse, a black vest and her hair was in a simple pony tail. She noticed how nice the jeans hugged Mary's ass and grinned to herself.

"Sound good?" Mary turned slightly snapping Mitchie out of it.

"I'm sorry," she shook herself mentally. "What were you saying?"

"I said, how 'bout we all meet up for lunch when we're done?" Mary repeated with a laugh as she faced her.

"Yeah. Sounds good." Mitchie answered and realized what kind of shirt Mary had underneath the vest. She couldn't help but laugh. "Nice shirt."

Mary looked down at her Nsync shirt and grinned at Mitchie. "Yeah, well at least it's not a lame Twilight shirt. Jesus, Trevor was obsessed with those books."

"So was Trevor your girlfriend?" she asked hesitantly.

Mary threw her head back in laughter. Mitchie shifted her feet uncomfortably thinking she shouldn't have asked.

"No, no, no. Sorry. It's just that the thought of Trevor being a one woman person is just hilarious." She said taking a breath. "Trevor was my dance partner and my roommate. She graduated last year. We fooled around sometimes, but never actually dated."

Mary was still somewhat laughing and Mitchie relaxed. '_Then I don't have to worry about her.' _She thought to herself_. _"So you're not seeing anyone?" She asked before she could stop herself. Mary's laugh faded into a shy/sweet smile that made her heart melt.

"No." She said with a hint of pink in her cheeks. "I'm single."

They stood there smiling at each other like idiots when Joey and Shane walked in. "Ready?" Shane asked Mary.

"Yeah." She said without looking away from Mitchie.

"Later Mitchie." She smiled once more before leaving with Shane.


End file.
